Our moon
by Jasmin.raena
Summary: One of the famous director of Hollywood is coming back to Japan. She has four porpuse there. One of that involves kyoko second to meet Saena third the filming and the forth is... What kind of relationship she has with Kyoko? and Saena? What is her forth reason in Japan? Who is she with? Why is Lory involve in the forth reason? This story centers more about the woman and Kyoko.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip beat but I really enjoy making Fanfic of this anime/manga**

_CHAPTER ONE: MEETINGS_

In a very huge airport a young beautiful woman was walking through the hall way without leaving a man or even a woman look at her until she arrives in a bench where he sits and took out her phone and look at the screen.

"8:00 o'clock" she murmured but suddenly she hears a voice

"Japan! I want to see Lorry and Jelly soon… I hope they are fine."

The one that was talking is the girl who's next to the young beautiful woman with an almost transparent color, translucent she was dress with a white simple dress with long brown hair

"Jun Can you shut your mouth for a second please? Are you sure no one can hear you or see you here?"

"Oh Sakura I told you I am a ghost and you already had a test of me back in New York didn't you?" says Jun with a smile

"Okay if you say so. Let's wait for John he must be coming now. Oh look he is there already let's go Jun"

Sakura goes running where a little boy of about twelve years old is and hugs him tightly leaving Jun laughing of the expression of the little boy while hugging her back.

"Don't treat me like I am a little brat!" shouts the boy. The two woman laugh and they because they do he loves hugs, began to walk out of the airport. They got a cab and goes directly to an apartment that Sakura rent for seven months just for her stay in Japan

Meanwhile in the LME in the Love me locker room a young woman was changing in to her uniform, a florescent pink jumpsuit when she had finish changing she hears a knock and opened the door to see her raven hair best friend and rush to hug her but was stopped by the palm of her hands

"Mo! Can't you just greet normally?" shouts the girl in the door who slowly stepped in the locker room to change in her uniform. While Kyoko seats in the bench in the room and slowly reach for a piece of paper that was paste in one of the lockers and read it out loud: "Next love me assignment take care of a child one for each one a favor for two actresses. Go to these direction Sabo street numbers 43 and 46. Don't forget come back here in the end of the day with the little babies Good luck! The president

"So he wants us to be a babysitter for today until evening" Kanae sighs having finish changing to her uniform that looks equally as Kyoko has.

Her companion was really excited about this job she really likes babies.

Both of the girls arrive in their respective home and took the babies and they meet again in the Lake near by.

"Moko-san Aren't these babies cute" running to her love me companion and she just nodded in agreement

"Let's feed them under that tree…" she pause for a second and look at the little boy she was holding and smiled to him making him smile back at her "It is time for there lunch" Kyoko nodded they walked in silent until they arrived in the tree where they began to unpack their food to feed them.

"You will make a great mother Kyoko, Keith really likes you" Kanae looks at her friend face it was sad with a pair of eyes ready to let fall some tears out of it "Mo! Don't cry you are incredible you know?" Kana stops talking and blush of what she just said

"You will too Moko-san" with and unknown description on her face

All was back in silent but know it was a peaceful one with the laughing of the little ones it makes it different they played they toke a quick nap they eat some biscuits and played again until it was time to go to the president office

"Ren your finish today It is quiet early" Yashiro sees that it was still 7:30 "But the president told me that before going home could you past by his office he told me to go with you I think he's going to talk about a movie offer"

Two men open the door of the LME and spotted Kyoko with a baby on her hand Ren traveled to the future thinking about her being her wife with their very own baby waiting for him to arrive home and imagining times they would spend together until Yashiro snapped him out of his own world telling him to go near her that they could greet the young actress because they haven't seen here fore all day long of course Yashiro knows that his actor would die to see her smile once a day or hear her sweet voice.

"Hello Magami-san" Kyoko bowed to her sempai with the baby in her hand.

"That sure is a cute baby, Good evening Kyoko" Before someone could say something the baby was reaching his hands to Ren's direction smiling. The girl who was holding her past the little boy to the most desirable man in Japan laughing sweetly

"Here you go Papa" she didn't realize that 'papa' hit Ren like an arrow with that sweet laughing she just gives him. The woman was supporting him preventing to fall from his arm to the floor. Yashiro looks at them and imagine the future of both with a baby playing with him or her, giggling just like this time.

Kanae arrives where Yashiro who was sitting in a bench 60 meters away from the happy birds his heart was beating very fast when he spotted her with the something in her arms "Why is my heart beating so fast?" he says silently Kanae hears him and ask why is his heart beating so fast but he silent his mouth until Sebastian arrives and called them all to go to Lorry's office.

Ren and Kyoko were still playing with the baby through the whole hall way they really look like a family. Yashiro and Kanae just follow Sebastian talking about what they did today while laughing at it. The president assistant open the door making them sit in one of the fluffy couch where Lorry has his time of romantic dramas.

"Hello there everyone" today he is wearing a rock and roll dress "how's you day with the babies?"

"It was fine… It was good" the second love me girl didn't want to admit that she had a lot of fun.

"The parents of the baby will arrive soon so don't worry" sitting down on his chair with the guitar on his hand he grabs a paper but before he could give it to them the door suddenly open revealing a young beautiful woman, Jelly and a boy full of bags in their hand

"Great thanks Lorry" turning her gaze to the other people in the room "A Intense romance for you Ren, Kyoko… maybe I should put a baby too. What do you think Jelly? Did you accept the offer? You know that there is no backing out" she looks at them seriously

"R-romance" Kyoko almost shouting

"Intense…?" ask Ren

The twelve years old boy put the bags on his hand down and look Sakura for a second and them to the pair "She meant a love movie…" he informs them in a normal voice that worried of their own shock faces.

"Love and love me something like that" looking at them "there will be friends forever and sad thing

"A movie with romantic scene, a strong bond of friendships some sad past of the characters" John explains "she talks like that when she is much excited you will get use to it" he adds

"Well let's talk about this Sakura-chan I haven't told me anything of what you are talking about" while giving Ren the paper he was supposed to give him a moment ago.

Well here is where the first chapters end I hope you all liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is a long chapter hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat either its character except fo Sakura-chan and John.**

**I'm not really good at English because it just my forth language so sorry for the wrong grammars But I still hope you will all enjoy my story as much as I do when I was writing it.  
**

**_Chapter 2: Let's talk old friend_**

A eight years old little girl opens the door in the president office inturumping a young woman who was about to explain her film to the other person in the room.

"Granpa..." she pauses and look around and realized she's inturupting something " I am sorry did I interrupt you? I just came here because I haven't seen you all day long."

"Don't worry Maria!" she smiles at her tenderly then looks at the woman who was besides her floating in the air who was crying joyfully at her garndaugther and her husband seing them was incredible for her. Sakura then turns her head to the president "Lory when you ask me to tell them about my film were you really serious? What I mean is that you haven't heard anything about this film you just know the actors I want to use in it. Firstly Lory I want to talk to you about this before telling them about my film and I want you to give me some advice in this proyect it is really important to me. Can I? By the way thank you for presenting me the actors today I just wanted to see them to have an idea of what should I add in my film.

The president nod at her and look at the other actors with a face saying that is right and the they response her with standing up of their sit heading to the door but suddenly before Kyoko could open the door where Maria was waiting for her to get out of the door a soft hand grabs hers she turns her head and face Sakura who looks at her with painful expression Kyoko was really surprise asking hersel if she had made Sakura sad.

"Kyoko it is you..." she wanted to cry but she holds her tears and release Kyoko's hand changing her face to a happy face everyone know she's changing subject she did know they notice her painful expression "... I wanted to see your reacction." After that they quiet believe her, they all went out of the room all of them including the babies.

Outside they saw the mothers of the babies and give it back to them Kyoko was very sad parting with the baby, looking at the baby smile she did smiles back at him. Same happen to Kanae well she was not as sad Kyko was.

"Kyoko-chan, Kotonami-san are you finish for today? If you want we could go on a dinner somewhere near here" Both of the girls nodded while Ren was happy cause he could spend some more time with Kyoko. Maria was holding Kyoko's hand when she realize they forgot she was there with them she pulled Yashiro's suit for a sign that she was still there " If you want you could come with us too Maria-chan"

Inside the president office.

Jelly and Lory waited for her to open her mouth but she didn't, they saw her with a smily face looking to the floor while John decided to take a sit with Jun

"That was a weird action Sakura-chan. Why would you like to know her reaction?" The president finally begin to start a conversation.

"My stepsister" she answers changing her happy face to a painful one

Jelly and Lory were left open-mouthed by this reply asking in an unison voice "How is that possible?"

"Because we have the same mother"

"What do you mean with that? I knew your mother and father they are quiet famous here in Japan and more popular in New York and their wasn't rumors of your father getting a relationship with another woman" the man look at the sad woman.

"We'll listen Sakura... tell us" says Jelly in a very low voice.

Sakura slowly walk until she arrives where John is and sits next to him glancing Jun. " They are not my true parents but I really love them... It all happened when Saena" she pauses realizing it's been years she had said that name "was 17 years old she was a rebelious girl she escapes home oftenly her parents was a loving parents they love her a lot but she got trapped with friends her parents doesn't let her have, two years past with that actitude grandpa and grandma can't stand it anymore they tried everything to stop what she was doing but a tragedy happened my grandma got really sick and was send to abroad for special treatment luckily they are rich so it was not very difficult to live Japan they left to New York with a sad conciousness of her only daugther and it is there where granpa turns her back at her daugther letting her do what she wants giving her the half of what he had. Saena didn't want to go there and stayed in Japan with a lot of money, mansion and a smal little house near the forest not far where Kyoko lived she had... fun... to her it was fun but not for me." she then stopped looking at them and smiles painfully " question Lory?"

"Y...yeah How did you know that part of the story?"

"I met Grandpa and Grandma two years ago... it was funny meeting honestly..." laughing but painfully having remember somthind bad "but grandma died in those three months I've been in by their side..."

She pause and look at her sad friends decided to continue of her sister "Saena spend all her money for her fun until she was almost out of it and getting pregnant I think it was that time when she realize what her parents had been saying her but people doesn't realize what's doing wrong until the conequence of the accion is shown. It was just to late she was force to work like a slave, cry about the pain then I was born she earned enough money thanks for the studies her parents made her attend when she was with them. She opened her own bakery shop. I t was a good bakery shop she toke care of me and I thank her about not throwing me in the river, we lived in the summer house where people won't know we live there unitl I was five years old."

John and Jun began to look at her with a painful expression they know what comes next and didn't want her to get those memories back to her but they know the other person need to know this to gained her porpuse there in Japan so they sat quietly trying to comfort her with a smile that say 'we are here for you don't give up!' looking at them she continued the story

"Kyoko's father went to mom's bakery shop her father was a great man, he just moved near the shop so he was my mom's regular costumer and they fell in love with each other. I should admit they really did fell in love with each other I wanted to know him personally but my mother did't want to show him the she had a daugther from an unknown man so she hid me. They both married when I was six years old and my mother never come back home in that week but I still waited for her to come back for me but she never did. I stayed in the house for one month doing the same routine as always cleaning, bathing, eating and sleeping After that I decided to go down the forest to visit at the bakery shop for my surprise there I met her with her husband. She denied me being her child and saying I am her friend daugther" she grabs where her heart is " I would visit the shop every week asking her for food and she would give me. Kyoko was born and I was already 9 years old and independant of my unloving mother. I never visited her shop again I felt hurt going there so I never go there anymore. But I still live in the forest I was kind of boyish I would play with the animals, climb trees, kill some animals to get my own food. Until I met a married couple. I was already 12 years old. They were photagraphers who were traveling all around the world they has already 10 years being together. They took a lot of me I didn't realize it but when I realize I look at the mama told me I look at them just like the wild animal beside me so they ran away from I chase them I didn't realize I was in front of her baking shop and Could you guess what I saw at that moment?" She look at them seriously

Jelly and Lory looked at them like a lost little kid and whisper "No..."

She smiled sadly at them and give them a glance and look at the door where Kyko left "Her... I saw 4 yers old Kyoko being thretend by Saena, cursing her for existing in the world and shouting something about a dead husband I was really sad about that girl I felt like she's my reflection 8 years ago I felt really bad about her but I couldn't do anything else I was a coward... I wanted to bring her to the forest... but I was a coward so I left the scence and went back forgetting the couples. When Kyoko was 6 years old I saw her in the stream..." she began to remember the boy she would call fairy prince and began to smile of happiness making the others smile for her "I heard a lot of Saena's torturing and abandoned her and on that day on I have never seen her anymore until now"

"Why have you never seen her anymore? What happened?

Sakura starts to laugh at the president "The photographers came back to the forest because they needed pictiures of the forest I talk to them... they stayed in my small home for a month they adopt me making me their very own daugfther they never had and I went with them to New York where they got really famous and I was already recorded as their very own daugther because they don't really have a solid biogrophy of their life you know they always travel."

The room was in silent even Sakura can't say anything, she felt that all of her memory is getting back it was the second time she confesses her story. The first one was for her grandparents. She wanted to have the third and the last confession for her lost sister.

"So you came her to see Kyoko?" ask Lory

"One of the three reason I am here in Japan" she stares at Jun and continue " I mean four reason"

"I guess one of those is your filming and others..." he wanted Sakura to complete his sentence but she did not do it. She just smiled at Lory and to Jelly who was very surprise

"I could tell you the three but the forth is a secret" winking to him. Seeing this he just let her be and decided to change topic and ask the reasons.

"First, I want my sister to know me. Second I want to fullfil my parents dream and the last one is to meet Saena" she finish with a very determined face

The president wanted to question her of how is she going to meet Saena but he stops thinking she could have tons of plan in her head before facing her true mother. The thing that bothers him is the forth reason.

"The film is your parents dream... Sakura-chan? I could tell that So what is it about?" Jelly recovered from her shock and starts to talk.

"It is a romance as I said earlier, in fact I could tell there is a lot of romantic scence in this film. Sad past and friendship and of course some family matter. Kanae has a big part in film as well. I will work on this film because it could be the last film I will be filming?"

Jelly and Lory were shock " Last?"

Sakura opened her eyes widely realizing what she said and tried to cover it " I mean like it is my last filming" they know she was lying and let her be.

" In two days onward I will be talking with the actors about the plot. I must be going I have some ther busimess" she goes out running and Jun follows her forgetting John who fell asleep when they were talking about the film

"They forgot this little budy" murmurs Jelly

**Chapter two ends here I hope you like it.**

** What is the forth reason? why is Sakura saying her last filming?**

** I don't really know if the manga talked how was the mother of Kyoko so I just invented my story of her.**

**Thanks for the review peykar!  
**

**Hope you all like it. Someone know why does Kyoko loves fairytales a lot? Is it Koun? Or she always like that?  
**


End file.
